User blog:Gliscor Fan/Similar Rap Battles of the Same: The Joker vs Joker
It's about that time of year, isn't it? It's been a long while, so here's a matchup I've been planning on doing since I "rebooted" this series, it just so happens to coincide with ERB's timing so I'd say it's a perfect time to actually do it. I wanted to experiment a bit with something as well, you'll see what down the line. For this matchup, I figured I'd change it up a bit. Neither of these characters are known on a first-name basis, one of which is because he has no name, the other of which (while he does have an official name) has custom names. Thief vs Criminal, Persona vs DC, Joker vs Joker. Who will come out on top? INTRO SIMILAR RAP BATTLES OF THE SAME VERSUS BEGIN! BATTLE The Joker: Clown prince of Crime on the mic, that's why I call the shots And if Harley Quinn was any reason, I give the ladies the hots You live in a big city, you know, I can relate It must be pretty weird for a cat to watch you masturbate! (haha!) When I strike, I can give anyone less than ten toes But you can't harm a single person unless you go to mementos So try and rob my palace, take my treasure to claim Unless you can't steal something from someone actively insane From a model to a teacher, you can bang a lot of chicks Whereas the only ones I bang are when I want to shoot the shit Let me end that bit so you can understand the gravity Of the situation I put you in to cause a death in your family Joker: A criminal against a thief? This is one for the ages Given most of your fans are teenage boys flipping pages My raps are like all the treasure that I've stole While yours are so bad they'll never be out on parole I'm like a wild card, no one knows what I'll say next Your origin is as easy as my exams, it's just multiple choice But, I've already been expelled, so there's not much else for you to do So, puddin' how about you go back to Gotham and ask Harley to get screwed I've had all my ladies tell me they loved me, sometimes all at once But come this Valentine's day, it's your ass that will get dumped You must be jealous, that's why you have the Green-Do If you come to Tokyo, the Phantom Thieves will stop you The Joker: What makes you think I want to return to Tokyo? I've already been there, and it felt like I lost my mojo So that's a no-go from this JoJo, I'm already on a bizarre adventure But now that I got my Bars back, I can leave you with some dentures (heehee!) Look, you're a joke, Joker, right now you're out of your persona Plus you live in an attic, you couldn't be less of a lone-a You think you could take a man who can outwit a bat? Oh, the Irony You must know by now that we live in a society! Joker: You're a fool, Joker, if you think that you're a star Cause the World are my confidants, towering over a hanging man with no bars I unleash judgement upon you, justice with no regrets As my fortune declares the sun and moon rule to end this with your death Every Emperor needs an empress, every magician a chariot, But you don't have the strength to keep your lover to your benefit Your high priestess is the devil, your keeper is a hierophant! So take off that clown makeup and give the batman what he wants OUTRO WHO WON? WHO IS NEXT? YOU CAN DECIDE! SIMILAR ~AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA RAP BATTLES OF... the... hahaha... SAAAAAAAAAME! POLL Who Won? The Joker Joker Category:Blog posts